


30 Days of Writing Challenge: Snowflake

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple, fluffy little thing. Kurt and Blaine, in their mid 20s, are spending their first Christmas in their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Writing Challenge: Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted July 8, 2012. The song playing is [I’d Like You for Christmas](http://pleer.com/tracks/4683503V74I), sung by Julie London. I couldn't find the song anywhere, but that's the right version. 
> 
> View on my blog [here](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/26807590859/30-days-of-writing-challenge-snowflake).

“Kurt, it’s snowing! Come see!” Blaine bounces on the balls of his feet, gesturing for Kurt to come to the window.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine from behind, kissing him briefly on the neck, then leaning his chin on Blaine’s shoulder to see.

“I guess our first Christmas here will be a white one.”

The song on the radio changed, and Kurt gave a little gasp. “Oh, dance with me to this song, Blaine!”

He pulled Blaine over to their fireplace and started dancing, slowly, with his hands on Blaine’s waist. Blaine was smiling dopily as he laid his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“I know you love this song. The first time it came on when we were together you told me it was your mom’s favorite Christmas song, and she used to sing it to you every year.”

Kurt hummed a little in response, rocking them slowly together.

_She’d like you for Christmas_

_Please make my wish come true_

_Cause she’d trim trees and deck the hallways if she knew you’d be hers for always_

“Oh, Blaine, look! Mistletoe!” Kurt feigned surprise.

“I wonder how that got there?” Blaine laughed before bringing his mouth to Kurt’s, kissing him softly, smiling.

_I won’t be blue on Christmas_

_If old Saint Nick comes through_

_And he remembers that I’d like you for Christmas_

_New Years, Easter, too_

Kurt pulled back a little, grinning. “You wanna make this Christmas a little whiter?”


End file.
